


Sneaking Around

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, s5e12: brideofchaotica!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: It really is a small ship...no where to really hid. Especially when someone wants you found...Set immediately after "Bride of Chaotica!"
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76
Collections: Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (M)





	Sneaking Around

For windwillow69...the world's newest J/Cer 

Thanks to TheElephantInThePrideParade for the beta!

  
  
The turbolift doors hissed open on Deck Three. At first, it appeared to be possibly malfunctioning since no one was exiting the unit. Suddenly, a set of cautious blue eyes attached to a raven haired head slowly peeked out surveying the deck. Seeing the coast was clear, the lush set of command red lips curved up slowly and Kathryn Janeway stepped out into the corridor. 

"Sneaking around my own damn ship," she muttered to herself as she began the fifty meter walk from the turbolift to the doors to her quarters. "Should have just gotten a beam out."

Approaching a four way junction, she slowed her pace. Deck Three consisted only of the VIP guest and command team's quarters, so it was usually a quiet deck; especially compared to others. But that meant _his_ quarters were also here. 

Janeway paused, wincing slightly as the beading on her dress tinkled together before finally stopping. Rationally she knew that the sound was minute, but to her it sounded like phaser fire. She peered around both corners of the adjacent corridor. Luckily for the captain, there wasn't a soul in sight.

She was home free. 

Resuming her usual stride, Janeway dropped her attention to the PADD in her hand, knowing she had to get the report done while all the insane details were still fresh in her mind. Starfleet was never going to believe this one! 

"Beings from the Fifth Dimension... photonic not organic...started a war with Chaotica...my…Queen Arachnia's...intended. Commendation for The Doctor... I'm going to kill Tom Paris..." she muttered to herself, making notes.

"I agree with both of your last statements," Chakotay said from in front of her. 

Janeway started. "What the fuck!?" She exclaimed, swinging her arm instinctively.

"Sorry!" he yelled, grabbing her forearm so she didn't hit him. "I should have known better." 

The sneaky bastard...he'd come up to her quarters from the long way around the deck. Damned tactician. From the smug smirk on his face Janeway knew she'd figured him out. 

"Chakotay-" she started.

"Nice dress," he cut in. "Love the hair."

Janeway rolled her eyes, ripped off the wig, then straightened her shoulders. She drew herself up to her full height, which was still nearly a quarter of a meter shorter than him, even in heels. 

"Very nice," he practically purred, running a finger over the beading, appreciating the gentle chittering that she had just been annoyed by. Now she suddenly found it... stimulating.

Meeting his eyes, she saw his desire there and she knew he was looking at her as Kathryn, not the captain. Janeway unconsciously licked her lips, which of course he noticed. Chakotay groaned slightly.

They had decided before they had returned to the ship from New Earth that for several reasons they would set aside their romantic relationship for a platonic working one. Of course, as always, the best laid plans got blown out an airlock.

Janeway thought it would have been the big things, like her nearly dying in that alien matrix or him being kidnapped by Space Dinosaurs. But it was the small fairly insignificant things at completely random times that did it: a pat on his chest after a long weary day that had him halting the turbolift and taking her up against the bulkhead. Reviewing crew evaluations in her Ready Room and somehow finding themselves going at it on the couch. After several games of Velocity on the holodeck, all sweaty and exhausted. Each and every time they swore it would be the last time...but they both knew it wouldn't be. That's why their boosters remained current.

Now it seemed that it was going to be that Chakotay had a _thing_ for her as Queen Arachnia. 

Biting her lip, she looked between her door and him. "Want to help me with the zipper?" His eyes dilated and he nodded silently. "Are we going to be naughty again?" She whispered. At his vigorous nod, she smirked. He responded with that deep dimpled smile that never failed to make her panties damp. Punching in the code to her quarters, she entered, removing the spider's web shaped collar by herself, tossing it and the wig aside as she crossed through the living area and into her bedroom. 

Chakotay had followed her silently. When Janeway stopped in front of the bed with her back still towards him, she felt his hands reach for the zipper and pull it down. She shivered in anticipation as he ran a finger down her spine. "Kathryn," he moaned as his lips found her neck. 

"Please," she whispered. His hands parted the dress and it slipped off of her. The beading rattled as it hit the deck. Before she could say anything, he picked the dress up and placed gently it on the armchair by the viewport.

Have to save it for another time," Chakotay told her. He stepped back to take in the view of Janeway in a light corset, garter belt and panties, stockings and heels. "Holy fuck," he whispered appreciatively. 

In three steps they were on each other. She captured his lips, biting down softly on his full lower lip to get him to open his mouth. When he did, she kissed him deeply. At the same time she unzipped and took off his uniform jacket, flinging it aside. 

He broke the kiss to take off his turtleneck and undershirt, sending them the way of his jacket. Chakotay growled when she kisses him deeply the trailed kisses down his chest. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down onto her knees. "Please. Lipstick. Beautiful." He moaned as she removed his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. "Amazing."

Janeway smiled, understanding what he meant. She enjoyed reducing her usually well spoken first officer to a man to uttering disjointed statements. Shucking down his trousers while he toed off his boots, she ran her hands over his cock and cupped his balls. 

"Fuck. Kath. Ryn," Chakotay groaned. 

She licked him through his underwear. He bucked towards her. Placing a kiss on him, Janeway then slowly and carefully peeled down his underwear. He moaned in anticipation, running his hands through her hair. The pins that had held her own hair down for the wig scattered all over the carpet. She hummed her appreciation as she took him into her mouth. 

"Yes," Chakotay hissed. 

She worked him for several minutes before he gently tugged on her hair. Understanding his signal she took him deep in her mouth one last time then rocked back onto her heels. Looking up at him from under her lashes, she smiled at the concentration etched on his face. When Janeway scratched his thighs he looked down. “Ok?” she asked as he helped her to her feet.

Chakotay didn’t answer right away. He pulled her in for a deep kiss then pushed her backwards towards the bed. She fell back when she bumped into it and he followed her. Growling in her ear he said, “Tom showed me the specs for the Arachnia dress cause he thought I’d enjoy it.”

“Cause you and Seven were laughing at me during the whole staff meeting?” Janeway asked in a dry voice, but completely aware of his raging hardon centimeters from her core.

“Exactly,” he told her. When she frowned, he grinned. Then he said, “I snuck down here just to bust your balls-”

“Chakotay,” she warned

“Like any best friend would do,” he quipped, cupping her breasts through the corset. His thumbs stroked over her nipples through the material. She moaned. “But I took one look at you in that dress coming down the corridor and I knew I was a goner. Then you looked up at me with these luscious red lips,” he brushed a kiss across them, “and I knew, no matter what we keep telling ourselves, I had to have you one more time.” 

“You haven't had me yet,” Janeway pointed out to him. She returned his grin as he slid down her body. “What are you ever... going to do...to make it up to me? For...for...planning on...picking on your best...friend...ooooooohhhhhhh….” she moaned as he licked her through her panties.

“Mmmmmmm...silk,” Chakotay murmured before he removed the scrap masquerading as underwear and tossing it aside. Looking up at her he sent her a dimpled smile, then licked her again. She hissed as he began to work her clit. Grabbing his head, she guided him to exactly where she wanted him, yelping as he hit home. Within minutes he had her screaming his name as her orgasm rolled through her. He slid back up her body and entered her while she was still coming. “Fuck,” he grunted as he inner walls squeezed him. 

“Yes!” Janeway moaned, grabbing his hair. Guiding his face to hers, she licked his lips then kissed him deeply as he rocked inside of her. “Mmmmmm...I taste good,” she whispered into his ear.

“That’s. Hot. Fuck.” he grunted back, reduced to sounding like a neanderthal once again. Chakotay rolled his hips and picked up the tempo. She raised a leg to give him deeper access. “Yes. Deep. Lo-”

She placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. Janeway could accept the physical side of their relationship continuing on the ship, but not the declarations of feelings. She knew what they did was beyond sex; they made love. She just couldn’t have either of them articulate it. She knew how he felt, she felt the same way. But they couldn’t let their feelings get in the way of their duties to their crew and ship.

“Sorry,” he muttered, turning his face away from hers as he continued to pound into her. 

Janeway felt her heart break; knowing she was hurting him. She turned his head back towards her. Kissing him deeply, she poured all her feelings into the kiss. A tear slid down her cheek as Chakotay kissed her back just as passionately. She knew this thing between them would come to a head sooner rather than later...and she dreaded it. 

“Come back to me,” he told her. When they locked eyes, he withdrew quickly and flipped over onto his back, taking her with him. 

She moaned as he slid between her folds. Lifting herself up a few centimeters, Janeway grasped his cock gently and sank down onto it. He closed his eyes, grasped her hips, and began to rock into her. She matched his pace. “Oh...fuck yes,” she hissed.

“So. Good,” Chakotay agreed, cupping her breasts again. “So. Sexy.”

She covered his hands with hers. That had him open his eyes. Janeway ran her hands down his arms to his chest and back up. Once at her breasts again, one of her hands traveled down her stomach and hips to where they were joined. She slipped her hand in between so she was rubbing him as he entered and exited her body. She then grasped his hair with her free hand and kissed him. He returned her kisses just as urgently as she gave them. They picked up the pace of their thrusts and soon both were orgasming, calling each other’s names. 

When she came down off her high, Janeway collapsed onto his chest. “I’m all sweaty,” he muttered. 

“I don’t care,” she replied, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. “We can take a shower in the morning.” 

“Kathryn?” She could hear the question in her name. 

They had never made love in either of their bedrooms until now, but it was implied that along with vocalizing their feelings, overnights wouldn’t be permitted. But she didn’t care right now. 

“You have to stay and protect your queen, Chakotay.” Janeway felt his chest rumble with a chuckle. “Chaotica might not be defeated! He might come after me!”

“I can't wait to read this report,” he said, laughing outright at her over-dramatic antics. She chuckled then rolled off of his chest and snuggled into his side. Wrapping his arms around her, he told her, “I’ll stay. No harm shall ever come to you, my queen.” Janeway smiled, closed her eyes and was quickly asleep, exhaustion from the hectic day setting in. Chakotay removed her heels and covered them both with the blanket. Placing a kiss on her head he whispered, “No harm shall ever come to you, my love.” 

She snuggled closer as if she had heard him. He quickly followed her into slumber with a smile on his face.


End file.
